Italian Dancing
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: when Ludwig saw her dancing so gracefully in the park, it was that moment he knew that he needed to find out who she was. (Fem!italy/Germany)


**I'm sorry for my OOCness! **

* * *

><p>The young brunette put on her worn-out by useable shoes. She jumped off the couch with a huff and ran to the door. Though before she left she looked back "Lovina, I'll be back later" she called, but before she could even close the door, a foot found its way into the door.<p>

"Where the fuck are you going?" Lovina was huffing from having to run down a stair case to get to the door. Felicia blinked several times then smiled.

"It's a pretty day, I'm going to dance" she answered the older Italian girl. Lovina nodded and let the door close. Felicia turned around and happily walked down brick stairs, it indeed was a beautiful day. She stood on the side walk trying to decide where she would go for the afternoon. After a while she picked the park, to where she would skip to too.

The town park was a sight to see, it had many enjoyable features that called to everyone. There was a playground for the kids, then circling the whole park was a track for the joggers and runners. On one side was a small lake, and by that lake were picnic tables for families. Felicia walked to an open grassy area of the park, this area had plenty of shade because of the few trees that covered it.

She dropped her small bag on the edge of a tree that was near the area in which she wanted to be. The Italian girl pulled out her phone and picked her current favorite song _L'Amore E' Femmina_, pushing play she connected her phone to a speaker to make the music blast louder. Just by hearing the song it made her want to move her body, so she did just that. Closing her amber colored eyes she let the songs melody take her into her own dancing world.

Ludwig looked down at the vanilla ice-cream, he really didn't know how Gilbert and Matthew convinced him to get ice-cream. He sighed and looked to the couple beside them, they were holding hands as each ate their own ice-cream. "I think we should go the park!" Gilbert suggested as he looked at him then at Matthew. Ludwig really didn't care he just wanted to go back home and read a book, or maybe bake some cookies…he just shrugged.

"It sounds like a fun idea!" Matthew happily answered gilbert who grinned at him.

"Off to the park then" Gilbert began to pick up his speed dragging Matthew along. Ludwig had no other option but to follow, though that didn't stop a small smile as he watched his brother so excited.

They entered the park and saw plenty of people around, kids were running around playing. Parents and adults were also doing various things. Some were watching the kids, others were running, and then some were just relaxing. "We could walk around" Matthew broke the silence that had drifted around them since they entered the park.

"O-Kay" Gilbert was the first to start walking around the track. What was to catch their attention next was a not large but big crowd of people in a circle. Then after that you could hear faint music. "I wonder what's going on" Matthew pouted as his eyes trained on the crowd of people.

"Maybe we should find out" Ludwig said as he started walking to the crowd of people. He had no idea why he was so interested in finding out what was going on. As he got closer the music got louder he could finally hear some of the lyrics of the song, it was an Italian song. He looked above the crowd to see what had caught everyone's attention.

Ludwig didn't know why he froze, or why he was holding his breath, all he knew was that a girl was dancing. The need to get closer drove over him excusing himself he got through the crowd of onlookers.

The girl had long chestnut brown hair that was put up into a pony tail, though that didn't stop a few stray hairs from escaping. She also had bright amber colored eyes that were half-lidded. She was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees. Ludwig noticed that she danced with so much grace and beauty even with all the people looking at her, only her

As Ludwig watched her he noticed that she was very pretty. That just caused him to blush and for his heart rate to increase. What was going on with him?! How could a dancing girl make him feel so…so….warm but helpless? Maybe he was getting sick or something? No, he wasn't sick he knew that he wasn't because just the thought of telling himself that he was sick made him feel as if he was lying to himself. When the girl twirled Ludwig instantly felt nervous and he also felt his face go even redder than before! What the hell was going...he was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by Matthew's voice.

"Oh! It's Felicia!" Ludwig was looking at Matthew as he spoke, but then looked back at the girl. Felicia so that was her name. It was a gorgeous name, for a pretty girl. Hold up! What was going on in his mind! He shouldn't be thinking this, was he even thinking at all? Ludwig just wanted to slap himself as this point maybe he would start thinking clearly, and maybe he would stop feeling nervous.

"How do you know that?" Gilbert questioned as he narrowed his eyes on Matthew who didn't look phased. That also made Ludwig think, how did Matthew know Felicia?

"She's Lovina's little sister" Matthew shrugged as if nothing was happening. Gilbert on the other hand was panicking, how did his boyfriend know these girls!?

"Who's Lovina?" he asked a bit panicked.

"She's an old friend of mine, and so if Felicia. I've known them both since they moved here from Italy" Ludwig now knew why he heard Italian music, it made sense. The trio didn't notice when Felicia sopped dancing but she saw them, or more like she saw a familiar face.

"Matteo!" the Italian girl bounced her way to him, when she got to him she latched herself on to his neck hugging him. "Matteo it's so very good to see you! I haven't seen you in forever you don't come visit!" she rubbed her face to his then pouted when she told him that he no longer visited her.

Ludwig and Gilbert just stood there they both didn't know what to do, but they both shared similar feelings. Gilbert wanted to pull Felicia off of Matthew, then just kiss him sense less to show everyone that Matthew was his. Ludwig wasn't far off either, he wanted to grab Felicia and just hold her close to him…maybe he needed a doctor.

"It's great to see you too Feil, it's been a while hasn't it ehh?" Matthew hugged the small girl "how's your sister?"

"Sorella? She's good! Matteo you have to keep visiting!" again Felicia pouted, Matthew smiled and ruffled her messy hair.

"I will I promise" Felicia couldn't answer because of a cough that came from Gilbert he made a face of explain, while Felicia tilted her head to the side. " Ahh yes, Felicia this is Gilbert my boyfriend" Gilbert smirked as Matthew turned a bit red. " and Gilbert this is Felicia one of the closest friends she's like a sister to me"

"Matteo! You didn't tell me you were dating someone!" Felicia instantly latched off of Matthew and ran up to Gilbert she looked at him closely. Gilbert felt a bit uncomfortable as he watched the girl look so serious at him, "I don't know you, but you seem like a nice person" then her amber eyes turned cold as ice "Don't hurt Matthew" she tuned to Matthew next "I approve!" Gilbert inched closer to Matthew the girl seemed so sweet but so deadly.

"Felicia, this is Ludwig Gilbert's baby brother" Matthew gestured towards Ludwig who once again froze on spot. "Ludwig this is Felicia, oh and Felicia Ludwig won't hurt you I promise, he seems mean but he's actual nice" Matthew told the troubled looking girl.

"You won't hurt me?" Felicia asked as he looked at Ludwig. Ludwig blushed again and shook his head, he would never hurt her. He would rather die than hurt the innocent looking girl. Felicia beamed and without second thought she latched herself onto Ludwig. "You're just a huge teddy bear!" she gushed on him. Ludwig didn't know what to do at that moment all he knew is that he might faint. With caution he hugged her back, and she nuzzled into him. "Yep! A huge teddy bear!"

"I like teddy bears" she whispered softly at him.

"That's good because I like you" he whispered back at her, she hummed happily.

* * *

><p>I didn't like then ending...I think it needed something else! though nevertheless I had fun writing Gertalia! I will write more Gertalia since I had so much fun! soo in the end don't own anything. review!<p> 


End file.
